Akuma's quest 3
by ShadowScience
Summary: Akuma/Gouki continues his quest to find worthy opponents by travelling through other stories. Part 3 of 10 of the saga.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Street Fighter nor Inuyasha.**

**Akuma's opponent this time is Sesshomaru. Have fun reading.**

Akuma lands in the middle of a mountain. He looks around as the vortex closes. The scenery seems very feudal.

Not wanting to waste any time, Akuma jumps above the villages under the astonished gazes of the villagers and hovers above the forest, jumping from branch to branch. He stops in the middle of a valley; he senses a strong power nearby. This power isn't of human origin. Without thinking, Akuma jumps and moves in for the kill.

Sesshomaru floats at low altitude over a valley along with Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how generous of you to take minutes of your time to bring gifts to Rin in that human village."

"…"

"But Lord Sesshomaru, for what reason-"

The ambush was immediate. Akuma's Misogi explodes Jaken's skull.

"Lord Sesshoma-*splatter*.

The collision propels both fighters to the ground. Jaken's remains fall with a thud. Silent anger rises within Sesshomaru.

"You pitiful creature! Prove to me your worth!"

"… I'll kill you." He simply says.

At these words, he lunges at Akuma. He gets ready to cleave him with his claws.

"Dokkasu!"

The poison claws are evaded by Akuma who retaliates with a Tatsumaki; clobbers him with punches and kicks him away. Seeing that his claws are far from enough, Sesshomaru gets up and draws his swords: Bakusaiga.

Akuma scoffs at this and attacks regardless. He avoids the first energy wave by jumping over it and attempts to do a Shoryuken but Sesshomaru dodges and sends an energy wave with his sword at point blank range. Akuma protects himself with his arms to reduce the damage done to him. The red warrior is blasted against a tree, but he soon gets up. Akuma fires a Zanku Hadoken and Sesshomaru counters with another energy wave. Sesshomaru closes in to slash him directly. But Akuma blocks the blade with his hands. He then fires a Gohadoken in Sesshomaru's gut. He then follows up with a Shoryuken, sends two fireballs while in midair before grabbing him and slamming him to the ground so violently that the ground got full of cracks.

"Hmph! Is that all?!" Akuma shouts in disappointment.

Humiliated by this remark, Sesshomaru loses his temper and transforms into a complete giant dog demon. He then glares at the Master of The Fist.

"A denizen of hell, huh? Nothing resists the might of my fist!"

Unfazed, he gets back to his fighting stance. But he can't react quick enough to evade the tackle from the transformed Sesshomaru. He gets blown away and lies on the ground. The dog demon moves in for the kill but Akuma gets up at the last moment and inflicts a Goshoryuken so strong on its jaw that they both get propelled to the sky. The red-haired warrior takes advantage of that opening to run across the dog demon's body and grab his tail. He then throws him with frightening violence on the side of the nearest mountain. Sesshomaru stops moving. But Akuma is not done yet. When he lands, he runs at an indescribable speed to the mountain and reaches Sesshomaru in mere seconds. From then on, a true clobbering commences. He grabs his tail and smashes him left and right repeatedly before getting bored of it and kicking him in the sky. He next performs the Demon Armageddon.

"The other realm awaits!"

The kick is so powerful that it further throws him in the air above the mountain top. But as if that wasn't enough, he finishes him off with a Misogi in his gut so horrible that it pierces his abdomen. They both crash on the mountain top. Akuma stands before the defeated Sesshomaru who returned to his normal form after taking all this damage. He was unconscious.

"Your weakness is sickening!" He says with a lonely expression of disgust.

He holds his bloody fist towards the heavens.

"Fall!"

The Misogi he delivers after saying that word is so powerful that not only it breaks through Sesshomaru, but it completely _rends_ the very earth under him. The mountain shatters from this after what feels like an earthquake.

Sesshomaru falls all the way down before being skewered by the sharp falling remains of what used to be a mountain. Akuma lands graciously beside the wreckage.

"Not nearly a challenge." He finally says.

Like if it was responding to this sentence, the vortex opens. He unhesitatingly jumps in.

Other challenges await other times…

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long delay for this one as I was busy with other stuff. To find the other episodes, just type Akuma's quest in the search bar and you should find them all. Next chapter next week.**


End file.
